


relax

by AmorLorna93



Series: watermelon sugar [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi looks after Naruto, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Naruto needs to relax. Kakashi has a solution.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: watermelon sugar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935142
Kudos: 78





	relax

“ _Fuck_ -“  Naruto moaned out his one coherent thought as he was lit ablaze with pleasure.

The blood in his veins was  _ singing _ , his mind filled with a white noise and stars bursting behind his lids as he was overcome in awe at the man below him.

Kakashi proceeded to take all of Naruto down his throat, his nose thrust harshly into the blonde curly hair there. His mouth was all but split open at the girth, saliva and pre cum dribbling out the sides as he choked down Naruto’s dick.

Naruto couldn’t get over the sight, his eyes locked on Kakashi’s flushed face, cheeks stretched to accommodate the intrusion.

Then Kakashi pulled back slightly, only slightly, and thrust his face forward again, shoving the thick cock to the back of his throat.

Naruto couldn’t hold his head up any longer as his lover proceeded to fuck his face on Naruto’s cock.

His head fell into the pillows, and his fingers clawed into the sheets at his sides as he restrained himself from gripping onto those soft silver locks and taking over.

Kakashi wanted to do this for him, had made it clear that Naruto should just lay back and relax, let Kakashi take care of him.

Naruto felt like he could do anything  _ but  _ relax right now, with the head of his dick bumping the back of Kakashi’s throat, the warm, wet,  _ tight  _ cavern taking him easily.

The noises it elicited were positively pornographic as he gasped and moaned and shouted up at the ceiling, along with the choked gasps and gagging of his partner, ludely wet and loud and filling the room.

Naruto’s body was on fire as he arched his back instead of thrusting his hips as he so desperately wanted to. His hands fisted the sheets, just shy of ripping them, as he felt his pleasure cresting within him.

Kakashi chose that moment to hum around Naruto’s dick, his throat sending vibrations around the length and shooting straight up Naruto’s spine.

With Kakashi’s face pressed into his groin, taking the cock as far as it would go, and yet still trying to take it further, Naruto couldn’t warn him before he came.

His orgasm wracked through his body, his torso launching off the bed to bow forward over Kakashi, his hands gripped into the silver hair of their own accord and held him firm on his dick as he shot his load down the gorgeously willing throat, screaming Kakashi’s name as he did.

He comes to, what he suspects is seconds later but could be hours for all he knew, lying flat on his back, blinking lazily up at the ceiling. His limbs were splayed on the bed, lax and heavy, his mind empty.

A warm weight shifted at his side, and something soft tickled under his jaw.

He managed to tilt his head the few centimetres it took to recognise the tickling sensation as Kakashi’s wild hair.

He was splayed across his body, his head resting on Naruto’s chest, ear above his heart, one long leg thrown across his own and arm curled around his middle.

Naruto moved to wrap his arms around his lover, bringing him impossibly closer and doing his best to urge his limbs to cooperate with the snuggle he was attempting.

Kakashi hummed and nuzzled his face into Naruto’s chest. Then he shifted his body up a little so he could shove his face into Naruto’s neck, he inhaled deeply, exhaling on a pleased sigh.

It didn’t take long before they both fell into a deep sleep, allowing the slumber to fall over them like a warm weighted blanket. 


End file.
